Darkest Skies/Chapter 51/Final
"Darkest Skies" (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFlvyEQ_S-k ) Chapter 51/Final: ...Darkest Storms... that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1RKiaIQ1pXE Madeline is then grabbed by Leopold, he tries to throw her off again. "YOU MUST DIE!" Yelled Leopold with such rage. "NO NO, I......" Said Madeline and remembers how her father tried to kill her back then. "I won't let you ruin me." Said Madeline and breaks free from Leopold's grip, Leopold is seen tired and hurt as Madeline stabbed him with something. "YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO END ME!" Yelled Madeline as she runs into Leopold to push him off. "....NO PLEASE DON'T!" Screamed Leopold, he then falls off the balcony yelling in terror, and dies instantly by the impact to the ground. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cK1NmEU1rDM Victoria was arriving in a cab, and sees, Leopold dead on the floor, with his head badly cracked open, bloody all over. "OH NOOOOO!" Yelled Victoria, she sees Madeline on top of the balcony who quickly runs back into the room. "Why..why...Leopold....if only I was sooner." Said Victoria with grief. {Kitchen, House of Anastasia, 12:30PM} Madeline is seen going into the kitchen. "I...I must get away.., I will not be caught." Said Madeline maniacally. She turns on the kitchen stove, which Leopold left off after cooking. "This is it....my...safe, way of ending, no one will ever put me in jail." Said Madeline manically. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQVwuEYqGyo She grabs the gasoline pipe that is connected to the stove and cuts it, gas starts to leak out, she walks over to the living room, dizzy from the fumes. "..I...need...a match...." Madeline said confusingly to herself. She finds a match and lights it up, walks back into the kitchen, and is about to throw it right on the pipe to explode. "Its.......over...*drops match*" Said Madeline, the house explodes violently, Victoria and the cab driver are shocked, Madeline dies inside the house. "I should have stopped her." Regretted Victoria. {One Year Later..., GraveYard, Long Beach, Tombstones, of Leopold, Madeline and Zandra, 7:00AM} Victoria, Frances and Nark are seen leaving flowers, on their graves for a last time visit. "I am very sorry, that I couldn't do anything to stop these deaths." Said Victoria. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKx5_cE9FzM "If I would have maybe, stayed in the mansion, then this might have been avoided." Added Victoria. Nark then also puts a flower. "Its, not your fault, they had to face each other off, it was only a matter of time." Explained Nark. "Not to mention that they were enemies all this time." Stated Frances. Victoria agrees with them. "We should go, and forget this past." Commented Nark. "We have each other now, even if we lost our bosses." Added Frances. They then go to Victoria's house. {Victoria's House, Living Room Center, 8:00AM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmXOHPtPjRI They all sit down, to speak with Gustav the investigator. "So as you may now know, the investigation is almost coming to a close." Explained Gustav. "But why?, did you find out everything, about the deaths of all the other Genevieve?" Asked Victoria. Gustav then gets up and out of his seat, and walks to the window of the room, and then turns back to the three. "Yes, I did, and, I'm not sure if I should even dare explain what we found." Replied Gustav. Frances walks over to him. "This is very important, Gustav, we need to make sure all the deaths are not left unchecked." Stated Frances. Nark then brings out some coffee for everyone to calm down. "I think its also very important that we find out if they were killings or natural deaths." Commented Nark. Gustav then walks to the door as if he is going to leave. "I will call all of you over to the police station tomorrow, so that I can shed light to all the questions you have." Said Gustav and leaves. Victoria is worried about what will be said tomorrow at the police station. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VS7aJUP1IVY {Long Beach, Police Station, Lobby, 10:00AM, The Next Day} The following day the three go to the police station just as it was asked to do so, and meet up with Gustav and his helper Judith. "Gustav asked us to come here to explain...where is he?" Asked Victoria. "He'll be in here in a moment, he is just bringing some papers." Replied Judith. Gustav then enters the lobby, all of them sit around the table and being to talk. "So, the deaths of Mirror, Lawrence, Delfino, Lilibeth and Cameron, as well as Madeline's father, were...all...killings, caused by Madeline herself, and Mirror killed Sally, Olivia and Quentin." Said Gustav, impacted by the findings. Victoria, Frances and Nark are impacted to the max, Victoria sheds a tear, but wipes it off. "We are sorry to have to put you through this." Explained Judith. "Leopold's death was the most shocking to me." Explained Victoria. "He was a good, person, just filled with rage." Added Frances. Gustav then interrupts. "I don't doubt that, but he did kill Xavier and Constantine, as Xavier did cause the death of Zandra, by orders of Madeline most likely." Said Gustav. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iXdUHeQ4Ms Victoria then gets up. "I...I..think we have finally reached an end to this investigation." Said Victoria with tears. "Thank you for everything, Gustav." Added Frances. "I am just glad the case is finally closed." Said Gustav. "Well...lets go now, Frances and Nark." Addressed Victoria with sadness. The three ex-workers of the Genevieve family leave the police station, and back to their house, as they will forever be united, from here on out, and will hope that one day, they will be able to get over the 'darkest of skies' that their past has had. ends {FIN} (Ending Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAunoNQJh14 ) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Darkest Skies Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters